


Intentions

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Some intentions aren't always good....written for a prompt.





	

This one is a little darker…and one I feel should be followed with an evil cackle. In this scenario though, when I considered the mother raising her, the plot wrote itself.

 

“What was I supposed to do Ned, turn her away?” Catelyn Stark whispered as they walk to their chambers. “She’s my neice. She’s but sixteen.”

“And King’s Landing had taught her to be awfully friendly with men,” Ned said as he looked at her sideways. “Even at just sixteen.”

“I’ve asked her to stay away from Jon,” Catelyn hissed. “As far as I can tell she has. ”

“There’s something still at work there,” Ned whispered as he opened the door to their chambers. “These last two weeks she’s stayed away but there’s…there’s something else I can’t quite puzzle out. ”

“I think they’re just friends now,” Catelyn said honestly. “She’s high born and he’s a bastard…what could she see in him?”

Ned grunted and shut the door behind them.

The couple lurking in the shadows continued to hold their breath as they crept past the Lord and Lady’s door and beyond it down the hallway.

“Sansa, I think we should tell them first,” Jon said as he walked with her down the stairs.

“They may object,” Sansa said as she pulled him forward. “Once we are hand fast before the Weirwood and you take me to your bed, they can do nothing about it. We are married. ”

“But you heard my Father and his wife,” Jon said as he was led quietly across the courtyard.

Sansa was sick of his objections. Here a highborn woman was offering to marry and bed him and he was taking issue.

“Do you love me?” Sansa asked as she turned to face him in the dark of night.

“I do,” Jon confirmed.

“And I love you, so let’s marry before anyone objects to it,” Sansa said as she leaned in and kissed him. “I want you to know all of me. All of me, Jon. ”

She felt his member hard against her leg and knew he was finally convinced.

Jon followed her into the godswood without further objection. Sansa couldn’t help but smile; her mother was right. Letting him still think himself a bastard marrying a high born lady was easier than telling him the truth. He would find out he was Targaryen soon and then she’d have her throne.


End file.
